Love is Forever
by tkrocks219
Summary: Kim returns to Angel Grove after the Pan Global games to set things straight with Tommy. What will be the outcome? read to find out TK JK RockyAisha TriniBilly AdamTanya prequel to Living the Ranger Life
1. Learning and Loving Again

Love is forever (prequel to Living the ranger life)

By tkrocks219

Prologue:

It has been nearly 2 years since Kimberly Anne Hart left Angel Grove for Pan Global Training now that she had accomplished her goal of bringing home the gold and making her home town proud, she is now at the Angel Grove race track and her return is bitter sweet. She knew that she had to tell her ex-boyfriend Tommy Oliver and the rest of the former rangers why she wrote the letter.

Chapter One:

Kim POV:

I watched Tommy's red car wiz through the track making record speed. I also knew that he was probably dating Katherine Hillard my successor. After all they seemed rather friendly at the Karate tournament after the Muranthias incident. They way they embraced told me that I had truly made a mistake by breaking up with him. Then again how was I to know that Scott Anderson the guy I left him for was such a pompous jerk? All he wanted was to flaunt me around as he famous piece of meat, and once I said I was retiring he dumped me. Soon enough I see Tommy climb out of his car and he sees me in the bleachers, but the look he gives me is mixed with hurt, anger, and curiosity.

"What the hell do you want Kim?" "I mean know that your back home for good but did it ever occur to you that maybe your not the person that I want to see right now." Tommy said as he was about to walk past me.

"I know that I hurt you and I came here for two things, to explain the letter to you and to make sure that you at least don't hate me." "Also I would never come between you and Kat." I said

"Alright Kim we can talk and you can explain." Tommy said as he lead me to his trailer

Tommy POV:

It was a long road to recovery after that "Dear John" letter that she wrote me. In my heart I never really stopped loving her, and yet I promised myself to not draw a conclusion until she tells the whole story.

"So are you going to tell me everything?" I asked

"Well Tommy, first off there was another guy and I thought I was happy with him." "His name was Scott Anderson and he was the son of a local sponsor of the Pan Global gym." "I was so lonely having been cut off for so long from you and the gang." "I also doubted our relationship to the point that I let my fear talk me into writing that letter." Kim said as she started to cry

All I could do was hug her, I can never stand to see her cry.

"In the end once he found out I retired he dumped me, and he said that it was a long time coming." "He knew that there was no one else that could fill the hole in my life but you." Kim said

"So in other words, all he wanted was a famous girlfriend to float around, and help boost his ego." I said as I tightened my embraced around her and kissed her forehead.

"I know that you are seeing Kat right now, so I'm not going to come between you two." "I just wanted to let you know what happened so that you don't hate me forever." Kim said as she pulled away from me and was about to leave.

"Well for starters there is no Kat and I, there hasn't been since after the Muranthias incident." "She realized that although I loved her, I was not in love with her." "I love you so much beautiful never ever doubt that ok." I said

"I love you too handsome." Kim said as we kissed

"I have an idea beautiful, how about we go to the youth centre and see the rest of the gang." I said She nodded in agreement and we hopped into my truck ready to face the music with the gang.


	2. Revelations and Road Blocks

Love is forever (prequel to Living the ranger life)

By tkrocks219

Chapter Two: 

AN: This chapter has the space rangers seeking aid from the former rangers, as well as a yelling match between Kim and Tanya. I have added a twist to the space/turbo episode "True Blue to the Rescue"

Youth Center

Kim and Tommy entered the youth center hand in hand to the surprise of Adam, Tanya, Kat, Jason, Justin and Rocky.

"Hey little sis good to see that you and "oh fearless leader" made up." Jason said

"Yeah and from what I hear you and Katherine have been getting pretty close lately Rex." Kim said

"Yep we are almost at a year of being together sis." Jason said

"Hey there you must be Tanya and Justin, Tommy and everyone told me all about how you are the newest addition to the ranger family." Kim said as Justin shook her hand, but Tanya gave her a look that could melt ice, seeing as she had been in LA recording and hadn't heard that Jason and Kat got together in London.

"So this is the infamous Kimberly who believes that she can walk back and start all over huh." "Well let me tell you something missy you are not going to have it easy here." "Kat is my best friend and I will not stand by and watch a heartless, bitch like you take the man the she loves." "Tanya said since she didn't know the whole story.

"Well for starters Miss Sloan you have no right to come at me in such a way, considering that YOU DON'T KNOW ME OK, SO BACK OFF BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS 6 WAYS FROM SUNDAY." Kim raised her voice some

"YOU TRY IT AND YOU WILL REGRET IT MISS PRISSY STUCK UP HIGH AND MIGHTY GYMNAST." "YOU THINK THAT YOUR SOMETHING ELSE AND YOU HAVE REVENGE ON KAT, WELL YOUR WRONG." Tanya said anger seething on her face

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU, TANYA KIM IS ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS TOO OK." "YOU NEED TO TAKE TIME TO BE OBJECTIVE OK." "Tommy said that Kim wants to explain why she wrote the letter." "From what I heard from Jason the other guy broke up with her after she told him she was retiring." "Also I'm with Jason now so in reality Tommy can and should get back with Kim, they are meant for each other. Kat said as Tanya calmed down

"Wait you and Jason are dating, let me guess while he was back at the peace conference when he stopped in London to visit you." Tanya said

As soon as things were straightened out and Kim told everyone the whole story about Scott all the way to what Kat had mentioned.

"I'm really sorry for that outburst Kim; I just wanted to protect Kat's integrity." "I didn't take the time to wait for you to explain everything." Tanya said

"It's alright Tanya hopefully we can become good friends." "I have heard nothing but great things about you." Kim said

"Hey Kim it's great to see that your home for good now." Ernie said as he placed a strawberry-kiwi smoothie and a veggie pita in front of her

"Thanks for the warm welcome Ernie, boy do you know what my favorites are." Kim said as she threw her arms around him

"Ok guys food and drinks are all on the house to celebrate Kim's return home." Ernie said to his favorite kids

"And before I get back to work I just want to let you know that I know about your second job." "It was so obvious with your set color schemes in your wardrobes." "I have kept it a secret for so long and I will take it to my grave that you really are the Power Rangers." Ernie said with a smile

"Yes we were rangers Ernie but not anymore, Justin was the last to retire of the earth rangers." "Our turbo successors have gone into space and are fighting Astronema." Tommy said

"Anyway you guys I just had to tell you so that if ever you are back on duty." "You never know and I will continue to cover for you always." Ernie said

So the group began to eat and chat and goof around with each other. It had been awhile. As they were eating who should come in but the Space Rangers, Cassie Chan, Ashley Hammond, Carlos Vallerte, TJ Reynolds, and Andros from KO-35. Justin was the first to notice and ran to his former turbo team mates as well as his new friends.

"Hey guys over here come and sit with us so that we can introduce you to someone." Tommy said

"I would like you to meet our successors of the turbo powers and the new space rangers." Tommy told Kim as the others called out who they were

"This is Cassie Chan she is my successor for the pink turbo powers and the pink space ranger." "This is Kimberly Hart the original morphin and ninja crane ranger. Kat said

"This is Carlos Vallerte he is my successor for the green turbo powers and is the black space ranger." Adam said

"Ashley Hammond is the one that takes after Aisha, Trini, and I carrying on the yellow legacy." Tanya said

"And finally this is Theodore Jarvis Reynolds better known as TJ who has held the red turbo powers as well as the blue space powers." Tommy said

After the intros were through Andros decided to cut to the chase as to why they were around.

"We need your help guys Divatox has captured "Lightning Cruiser." "It was about to capture "Storm Blaster but it gave us a ride over here to look for you Justin." Andros finished

"So we could use the help of the former turbo rangers as well as the morphin rangers." "It seems that Divatox has asked Rita and Zedd for aid in her project, considering that Piranatrons, Putties, and Tenga warriors are guarding the car." Cassie said

So with that said they all went to a private place to morph and began the call."

"SHIFT INTO TURBO" Tommy ordered

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!" Tommy cried

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Justin cried

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" Adam cried

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" Tanya cried

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" Kat cried

"LET'S ROCKET" the Space rangers called out and were in their respective suits.

"It's morphin time!" Jason exclaimed as he and Kim morphed

Tyrannosaurus

Pterodactyl

So they all got ready for the rescue of their lives, knowing that the statement "Once a ranger always a ranger" rang true for them all.


	3. Love and War

Love is forever (prequel to Living the ranger life)

By tkrocks219

Chapter Three: 

The space rangers hopped onto their galaxy gliders, while the other rangers climbed aboard Storm Blaster. They arrived where Lighting Cruiser was being held.

"Hey power pukes aren't some of you a little bit too old for this operation." Divatox taunted

"We are not old Diva-breathe, just veteran rangers meaning we can kick your ass." Kim said

"Oh so it's Kimmee and Jason maybe we should sacrifice them to the volcano again." Elgar said

"No freaking way man we are so over these freaks." Kim finished

So they began to fight off the piranhatrons, putties, and tenga warriors. It was like old times for many of them.

"Hey Kim, Cassie lets do a pink triple team and fight off these goons." Kat said

"Hey you got it girl come on lets show them the power of pink man." Cassie and Kim said together.

"It's time that we showed them the strength and agility of the yellow rangers, right Ashley." Tanya said

"You said it here comes yellow power bold and strong." Ashley said

"Ok team lets teach these goons a lesson." Tommy said as all the rangers fought and defeated the enemy.

They all demorphed and took the two cars back into storage in case it was needed in another battle. Then they headed back to Ernie and the youth centre where he was taking to none other than Rocky De Santos and Aisha Campbell.

"Oh wow it's the second red and blue and the second yellow ranger." "It is an honor to meet you Rocky and Aisha." The space rangers said.

"Shhh not so loud guys, what if Ernie hears us and we give ourselves away." Rocky said

"Actually Rocko I already knew, I have known since the power transfer between you, Adam, and Aisha, from Trini, Jason, and Zack." "And as I have told the others I will take your secret to the grave." Ernie said

"Well we have to head back to the Mega Ship and monitor Astronema and goons, no telling what they are up to lately." Andros said.

"Well guys it was great to see you all, I always wondered about you if you were all ok." Justin said

"We know and as you can see we are just fine, and we always visit Angel Grove on our breaks." T J said as they waved good bye to their predecessors and former team mate. Since the youth centre was empty they teleported back to the ship and were on their way.

"Well as we said before the whole adventure WELCOME HOME KIMBERLY!" the group shouted

"THANKS GUYS, I am so happy to be home and hopefully we can just lead somewhat normal lives." "Then again as the saying goes "once a ranger always a ranger". Kim said with a smile

"Hello fellow team mates and collogues I hope that I have not disturbed you for your discussion seemed of dire importance." Billy said

"KIMBERLY YOUR HOME!" BILLY CRIED

"Yes Billy I am it is so good to know that we are both back home for good." Kim said

"I am most impressed that you were able to retrieve "Storm Blaster" and "Lightning Cruiser" safely and swiftly." "I believed our powers to be dormant until I got a speed report of your recent battled from the Aquitian rangers." Billy concluded as the others looked at Justin or Kat

"He said that he thought our powers were not so strong until he saw us battled along side the Space Rangers to save the two cars." Kat said

"Affirmative Kat." Billy said

"Well now that you have seen everyone beautiful, how about we have an evening picnic in the park." Tommy said

"Sure handsome I have just the cd for us to dance to." Kim said

So they said their goodbyes and headed toward Angel Grove Park. They walk towards the lake and all of their love once again became evident. They ate a simple picnic dinner and then Kim turned on the CD player and the sound of Faith Hill came on

**BREATHE ****Faith Hill**

I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've   
Never been this swept away

All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart

"Beautiful every time I heard this song on the radio I thought of you, and how much I have always loved you." "Now that your back here with me it sounds extra special." Tommy said as he looked down and saw the love in her eyes.

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe  
I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way

As soon as "Breathe" stopped playing "Beautiful" came on and this was what summed up what Kim was to Tommy.

"You are my handsome my best friend, my lover, and my confidant." "I am blessed and honored that you have chosen me as your "beautiful crane" "Never ever doubt my love for you." Kim said

**BEAUTIFUL (Faith Hill)**

I love the way you stand in my way  
You won't move 'til you get a kiss  
and how you tell me that  
my name tastes so sweet on your lips   
I love the way you hold me with your eyes  
Hold me so tight that i can't move  
It's like everything i've ever known is a lie   
and you're the simple truth

Is it a dream  
or is it real?  
All i know is  
you make me feel so beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
You make me feel so beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
You make me feel so   
beautiful

I love how soft you touch my skin  
like you're touching the wings of a butterfly  
I wish we could just lock ourselves away in a room  
where there was no such thing as time   
I've never let anyone get this close  
I've always been afraid   
but you break down every wall and yet i feel so safe

Every part of who i am  
is so in love cause what i have is beautiful   
beautiful  
beautiful  
You make me feel so beautiful   
beautiful  
beautiful  
You make me feel so beautiful   
beautiful  
beautiful  
You make me feel so beautiful   
beautiful  
beautiful  
You make me feel so beautiful  
you make me feel so beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful

The couple continued to dance in the moonlight as the stars shown above them. After all they had been through it was good to be back with each other. Now what Kim didn't know was that Tommy was planning to propose to her sometime that week. He didn't want to lose her again for it would be the end of him.

AN: The next chapter will be the proposal and the others reactions, As well as many old and new bad guys coming back to the picture.


	4. Till the End of Time

Love is forever (prequel to Living the ranger life)

By tkrocks219

Chapter Four: 

The Proposal:

Tommy POV:

At the Youth Center:

"Thanks again Ernie for letting me use the place for my proposal, since I couldn't think of a better place then where we first saw each other." Tommy said

"Well you guys are more like my kids anyway, so it makes me feel like a proud father watching you all grow up." Ernie said

"Hey Tommy the place is decorated just as you said with white, red, green, and pink." "And here are the pink, red, and white rose bouquet you asked me to pick up at Peggy's Flowers." Kat said

Soon enough who should walk in but Billy and Trini, everyone knew that they had been dating since after he returned from Aquitar two years before.

"Hey Trini it's great that you could take time away from your peace tour in order to be here." Tommy said as they embraced

"Actually I'm here for good now and I've just moved in with Billy." Trini said with a smile

"Let us see the ring that you are going to put on her finger." Kat said

"Can't you all wait till it's time for me to propose." Tommy said

"Ok I guess we could since it's about time you asked her anyway." Adam said as he and Tanya walked up

"Oh wow it's the original yellow ranger, this is so cool." Justin said as he stared

"You must be Justin Stewart the blue turbo ranger it's very nice to meet you." Trini said as they shook hands

"Ok everyone places Kim, Aisha, Rocky, and Jason is here so let's get ready." Tommy said as he rushed to the entrance with the roses in his hand. Soon enough Kim and the rest entered. Rocky and Aisha went their side of the table and Jason made his way next to Kat as he greeted Trini in a long hug.

"Thank you so much for the roses handsome they are beautiful and thoughtful." Kim said as she kissed him

"The person holding them is much more beautiful then they are." Tommy said as he blushed. Soon enough who should enter the room but Zack Taylor the original black ranger.

"Hey gang is it too late to join in on reunion dinner?" Zack walked in

"Hey Zack-Man good to see you, and as always your ready to party." Jason said

"Alright gang dinner is served; I hope that you enjoy yourselves." Ernie said as he sat down at his end of the table.

The friends began to eat quietly and talk amongst themselves about where they were at in their lives. Zack was an instructor at Angel Grove Dance Academy along with Kat. Although their styles were very different from each other they got along well. As soon as the meal was finished Tommy turned to Kimberly and began to speak;

"Beautiful you are my best friend, lover, and my agile, graceful crane that has enabled this falcon to fly freer the he ever thought he could." Tommy said as he bent down on one knee and said "Kimberly Ann Hart will you marry me?" he continued

"OH YES HANDSOME I WILL!!" Kim cried out as Tommy placed the diamond engagement ring with pink stones on the corner on her left ring finger with shaking hands.

"You all knew about this, no wonder you all were so secretive the entire day." Kim said

"You better believe it baby sis, we really wanted it to be special and it's about time this happened too." Jason said

"I'm so happy for you both congratulations and hopefully you will use the youth center for your wedding reception." Ernie said

"Of course we will Ernie you are like a father to us and this place holds so many memories for us." Kim said

"So I hear that the plan is for you both to start college at UCLA and I hear that Science is going to be your major with an emphasis on prehistoric dinosaurs." "I am not surprised that this is your chosen subject." Trini said

"Well we were always fascinated by our dinozords and the technology that Zordon and Alpha used to create the first five powers." Tommy said

"Well I find it rather impressive, considering that I concluded Tommy to be an instructor in an institution of martial arts and Kim to be the owner of her own gymnastics institution as well." "But in turn I have found that my analysis of your future occupations was in turn wrong." Billy said as the others looked to his translator

"In other words guys Billy said that he was impressed with Kim and Tommy's choice of major, since he pretty much assumed that Tommy would end up opening his own dojo and Kim would end up with her own gymnastics center" "And in the end he found his assumption to be wrong concerning them both." Trini concluded

"Anyway guys I'm beat so how about we all head to our respective homes and get some rest, since I'm going to start teaching gymnastics here at the youth center starting tomorrow." Kim said

So they all headed to their respective homes not aware of the fact that Scott Anderson was on the prowl. "I will get you back Kimberly Ann Hart and you will be mine." He said as he followed the couple to their apartment.


	5. On the Road Again

Love is forever (prequel to Living the ranger life)

By tkrocks219

Chapter Five: 

AN: Being as I am a Christian prayer for the food and so on will be mentioned throughout the story. :) Also please review.

Ready, Set, Road Trip: The next day at Kim and Tommy's apartment

"So are we ready to head to my families cabin for the weekend, you know just relax and unwind." "I know that the boys may want to go fishing and we could use the houseboat for a few nights too." Kim said

"Yeah it has been a tradition since our sophomore year of high school when Tommy first joined the team." "And a tradition for the "original five" since we were like in the 5th grade." Zack said

"Just remember that although I am a great grill expert and make a good breakfast, I am not some kind of gourmet chef." Jason said

"Yeah it's true his pancakes and French toast are so good, but I still can't figure out how you can burn spaghetti." Trini said as she gave Jason a playful jab.

"Ok how about we all load up our luggage and other items onto Tommy and Jason's jeep since they are meant for that type of stuff." Kat said

"Sounds good then Trini and Billy and Justin will take one car and Zack can hold Adam, Rocky, Aisha and Tanya." Jason said as he and the rest of the boys piled in all the baggage.

"Seriously baby sis this is just a 4 day getaway not a month's vacation." Jason continued.

"Hey you Kat packed just as much, and well you never know when you are going to need extra clothes." Kim said

So the group began the 6 hour trip to the Hart family cabin and house boat.

Smith's General and Surplus Store: Wayland CA

"Good afternoon kids hope that your trip down here wasn't too much trouble." "And I can see that there are some new people added to this group of cabin dwellers." Jonathan Smith said. Many regulars around those parts called him Uncle Jon and his wife Aunt Mary.

"Hey Uncle Jon yep we have Justin, Kat, and Tanya added to the group." Kim said as they began to buy groceries for their vacation.

"Well you kid's know that your Aunt Mary and I are just around the corner if any emergency happens." Jonathan said

"So we need 5 loaves of bread, 5 cartons of eggs, 4 liters of soda pop, 6 packages of deli meat and cheese, 1 package of butter, 2 good jumbo packs of hamburger patties and buns, some coffee and coffee filters, orange juice, and some potato chips and fresh potatoes." "Am I missing anything to add to the list guys?" Kat asked

"Well how bout some ice cream, and some candy bars, and some fresh fruits and don't forget the veggies." Kim said

So they began to purchase the necessary items as quickly as possible so that they could get to the cabin in order to shell out sleeping arrangements.

They arrived at the cabin just as quickly as they had expected it to be. It was more like a cabin style mansion with 6 bed rooms and 3 baths, and an enormous kitchen and living area. Once the luggage brought down the rooms were assigned. Kim and Tommy would take the master bedroom, Jason and Katherine would take the other room with the double bed, Billy and Trini would take the room to the far corner with the queen bed, Adam and Tanya the upper guest room, Aisha and Rocky the room next to them, with Zack and Justin taking the two futons near the living room.

"Ok now that all the rooms are settled and everything is in order, how about Kim, Tommy, Kat, Tanya, Aisha, and Zack join me in the kitchen to make dinner." Rocky said

"I'm guessing that the specific reason that Rocky has designated those afore mentioned persons are due to their vast culinary skills." "And yet I highly doubt that Tommy would have attained those skills, unless I am surely mistaken." Billy said

"Well sweetheart according to the others Tommy is learning quickly under the teaching skills of Tanya and Adam." "I mean he still isn't a gourmet chef but he doesn't burn things anymore." Trini said

"Ok you two I heard that, and I thought for sure that the jokes would stop now that I don't burn things anymore." Tommy said from where he was making mashed potatoes.

"Don't mind Billy handsome, he just hasn't seen you cook "post burnt offerings" so just let him say what he wants." Kim said as she placed the pork crown roast in the oven.

"Ok guys dinner is ready so let's all get together and say the blessing." Zack said

"Heavenly Father we thank you for the safe trip and the wonderful vacation you have blessed us with, we ask you to bless the food and our time together." AMEN. Tommy finished soon enough Rocky dug into the food like he hadn't eaten in days.

"As usual man the first to start eating and the last to finish eating." Zack said with a glare

"I concur since our dear friend seems to be famished many times throughout the day." Billy said

"Ok enough about Rocky's appetite and his constant need to be around food." Aisha said

"So tomorrow bright and early we are going to load the houseboat and spend the next 3 days of the vacation staying there." "I know that some of the boys are going to want to fish." Kim said

"Uh fishing, um ok yeah sure we can go fishing." Tommy said

"Oh geez Tommy is remembering our first fishing trip together when Zack was dancing around pole stuck to his shoe and chasing a possum." Jason said

"I must correct your statement Jason for it has been the majority of the fishing trips that have Zack tangled in the pole." Billy said

"Ok gang enough about that we don't want to traumatize Justin into not wanting to learn how to fish. "Kim, Kat, Tanya, Trini, and I are going to set up the interior of the house boat." Aisha said

So the gang all went to their respective rooms saying their goodnights. It was going to be a relaxing vacation…… or so they thought.

AN 2: Scott is going to show up next chapter and can you say… stalker.


	6. From Sorrow to Joy

Love is forever (prequel to Living the ranger life)

By tkrocks219

Chapter Six: 

Outside the cabin near the lake:

AN: I love the meaning of "Down the Road" so much that I work it into the different aspects of my stories. Also Tommy has a surprise to spring on Kim and the gang.

Scott POV:

"I will gain you back Kimberly Ann Hart, just because I broke up with you doesn't mean you can go back to that loser Tommy Oliver." "I will get you back so that I can gain the publicity and fame I have always wanted." He said with a wicked laugh. He began to edge his way to the Hart family houseboat, as he saw Kimberly enter alone.

"Hello my precious Kimmee Ann, I hope that you will be more than willing to cooperate with me, I know that you wouldn't want anything to happy to "lover boy" Tommy." Scott said

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG Tommy, Jason, guys HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!" Kim screamed loud enough as she flipped Scott and had him in a head lock.

"You will shut up and come back to me or else not only will I take Tommy's life but your's as well." "I can never have your love then no one will have your love." Scott said

Soon enough Tommy came from behind and knocked the gun out of Scott's hand while Jason kicked him to the ground.

"I believe that you are in violation of a restraining order sent out by Kim from the Orlando Police Department." "I am Officer Jason Scott part of the Special Enforcement Unit of the AGPD." "So I can let you off with a warning unless you want me to take you on the next bus to state prison." Jason said

"You will do no such thing I would rather die then be sent back to that prison cell to rot" Scott said as he aimed the gun to his head and shot himself.

"I'M FREE NO MORE SCOTT NO MORE RUNNING; I mean yeah he's dead but I'M FREE." Kim screamed as Tommy pulled her close to him.

Jason went ahead and reported the incident to the local Wayland Police Department. Then they began to work on filling up the houseboat with all the food and supplies they need, as well as getting settled.

"Ok boys time for our fishing trip in which I know some look forward to and others wish never came around." Jason said

So the boys positioned the houseboat to the left end of the lake so that they could fish from the confines of the boat. The sun was shinning and things could not get any better.

"Hey Tommy do you think that you could be bothered enough to help me with my fishing pole." Justin asked

"Sorry I don't think that Jase is willing to move either, which explains why once again Zack is getting tangled in his fishing pole, dancing around, and tripping on himself." Tommy said

"Some of us came here to chill and relax but I guess that Zack is well…" Justin said

"Zack is hyper, energetic, and goofy is just how he runs through life." "He can be really serious when he needs to be." Tommy said

"Hey guys I heard that I'm not hyper I just love life too much." Zack said.

"We know we just like giving you a hard time bro." Jason said

"Well it looks like it's getting super hot so lets pack up and head inside." Rocky said

So the boys entered to find a plate of brownies and two pitchers of milk waiting for them and the smiling faces of the girls.

"So I can see that the cooler is full of trout which will be enough for dinner tonight." "If I'm not mistaken I heard you all mention that Billy had an intense dislike for fish." Justin said

"I did until I have to fight the goo fish in order to save the rest of the team at the time." Billy said

"Hey Kim what is that song that you kept on playing back at the cabin earlier this morning." Tanya asked

"Well it was a song that I wrote for Tommy to cheer him up after he lost his green ranger powers the second and final time." Kim said

Down the Road

We never know

What life may have in store

Winds of change

They rearrange a life more than before

Zack joins in:

But you'll never stand alone my friend

Memories never die

And in our hearts

They'll always live

And never say goodbye

"Wow I really don't know what to say Kim except that it's a beautiful song." Kat said

"Well I thought a lot about how bummed Tommy felt after losing his powers that I wanted to make him feel special." "And I thought about how we will always be friends first." Kim said

"I also felt like playing this song now because I am finally free from Scott stalking me." "Thanks to all of you guys for keeping me safe and secure." Kim finished.

"It's easy to see why you pink rangers are the "heart" of the team, the glue that holds us together." "If not for you guys I think our teams would have fallen apart." Jason said as he took both Kat and Kim into his arms.

"Ok guys enough mush I really want to start eating those brownies and just chilling out by the deck." Justin said

So they had their snack as they continued to talk about the events of the day and how much fun the rest of the weekend was going to be. Kim saw that Tommy had a far away look on his face.

"Handsome what is wrong your body is here which I like, but your mind is somewhere else." Kim said as she and the rest of the gang except for Kat and Jason looked at him intently.

"Well last year as I was on the racing circuit I became really great friends with a fellow racer named James Martin." "Anyway he died a few months back due to his race car crashing." "So one day his wife Amanda and his daughter Heather came to visit me at the circuit, since Heather had karate lessons with me for 2 hours while and well one day she didn't come back for her." "The police looked everywhere for her and from that day I got custody of her since she had no other family." "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Kim but we have just gotten back together, but with the engagement I felt I had to tell you." Tommy finished

"So Heather who works in your pit area is your daughter." "I understand fully handsome and I want to raise her as my own too." Kim said

So the gang took the time to contemplate the news that Tommy had just sprung on them. They knew now why Tommy had not been around so much and they wanted to help raise Heather as well.


	7. Family and Foes

Love is forever (prequel to Living the ranger life)

By tkrocks219

Chapter Seven: 

Tommy had left the cabin early that morning so that he could get to the Angel Grove race track in time to pick up Heather. He had already filled her in on his engagement and about the new family she had.

"I hope that Kim loves me just as much as you do daddy." "I want us to be able to be a family." Heather said

"Sweetheart there is nothing to worry about she will love you." "I hope that one day you will feel comfortable to call her mom since she does love you so much just by hearing about you." Tommy finished as they approached the cabin.

"Handsome your back and this beautiful young lady must be Heather." "I heard about your parents and I just want you to know that I'm glad you are going to be a part of our family." Kim said

"My new mom is Kimberly Hart the gymnast who won the Pan-Global games like 2 years ago." Heather said

"Yes sweetie I am a gymnast but at the same time I want to just be mom to you." Kim said as the girl leaned into her and Tommy

"Ok Angel I want to introduce you to some of my friends, these are your Aunt Trini and Uncle Billy, Uncle Rocky and Aunt Aisha, Uncle Adam and Aunt Tanya, Uncle Zack, and you remember your Uncle Jason, Aunt Kat, and Justin." Tommy finished

"I remember Aunt's Trini, Aisha, and Kat as well as Uncles Rocky, Adam, Billy Justin, and Jason." "I only have met Uncle Zack and Aunt Tanya for the first time." Heather rolled her eyes at her father's forgetfulness.

"Ok sorry angel just checking since yes I am forgetful at times." Tommy said

"I'm also guessing that by the color of your clothes that you were rangers alongside my dad and mom." Heather said

"Yep we sure were and we can still morph if we ever are called into an emergency." Zack said.

"Heather how about if you and Justin go with your Uncle Jason and Aunt Kat to the north side of the houseboat after you get your swimsuit on so you can go swimming." Kim said

So the two youngest members took off like lightening and dressed quickly. They were ready for a day on the Jet Ski's and the speed boat. Jason and Kat were wonderful drivers of either.

"Alright kids remember that it's safety first so make sure that we can see you both ok." Kat and Jason said the same time

So the kids began their fun in the water as the adults just hung around the houseboat sunbathing and telling stories. Soon enough they here the kids scream.

"MOM DAD it's a slimy fish monster and a creepy piranha monster with a weird looking flute thing along with some putties." Heather said as she ran to her parents

"Oh great guys it's Pirantushead and the Goo Fish both disgusting and really ugly." Kim said

It seemed appropriate for them to call on the power of ninjetti to fight off these monsters.

"THE FROG" ADAM cried

"THE BEAR" AISHA cried

"THE WOLF" BILLY cried

"THE CRANE" KAT AND KIM cried as they donned the pink ninja suits. Kim had gold trimming and Kat had silver

"THE APE" ROCKY cried

"THE FALCON" TOMMY cried

The other's morphed

"ZEO RANGER II YELLOW" TANYA YELLED

"MASTADON" ZACK CRIED

"SABRE TOOTH TIGER" TRINI SAID

"TYRANNOSAURUS" JASON CRIED

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER" JUSTIN CRIED

They fought off the monsters and defeated them with their weapons, not having to call on any zords. They knew however that Rita and Zedd and the other bad guys never gave up that easily.


	8. Joy, Laughter, and Pain that's Life

Love is forever (prequel to Living the ranger life)

By tkrocks219

Chapter Eight: 

Back at the Cabin:

"Good morning Daddy and Uncle Jason, the pancakes smell so good today." Heather said as she gave two of her favorite men a good morning hug

"Hey baby girl we knew that you would be the first to wake up so here you go a large stack of blueberry pancakes and a big glass of orange juice." Tommy said as he set down the plate in front of her

"Thanks daddy hopefully mommy and the others will wake up soon so we can enjoy what's left of the weekend." Heather said with a smile

"What a way to start the morning to Jason and Tommy's pancakes and some fun times with family." Rocky said as his stomach growled

"Here you go Rocko a large stack of blueberry pancakes and a large red mug of Mocha Java coffee black." Tommy said

"Good morning everyone I hope you all are ready for the day ahead of us since a." Kim said as she gave Tommy a quick kiss and Heather a hug

So they all ate breakfast quickly since they wanted to head into town early enough and get back to Angel Grove before it got dark.

In town:

"Ok girls if you want to shop for a bit you can do that while the guys and I find a table for us at the diner." Tommy said

"Sounds like a plan daddy we will see you all in a bit then." Heather said as she scooted off with the women.

"I still can't believe that you're a dad Tommy, I mean seriously I'm surprised that you don't forget the kid somewhere." Zack said

"Hey Zack-man I forget things and places, and dates which get's the girls to bean me on the head but never people." Tommy said

"Riiggggggght what about the time you forgot to pick up Kim from the airport when she came to visit for Christmas, I mean "the Wrath" occurred and it wasn't pretty because she took it out on ALL of us men." Adam said

"Alright guys we have a long table so Zack and Justin you wait here while the rest of us go get the girls and their mountains of bags." Jason said as he rolled his eyes.

Soon enough the girls came over to them loaded with shopping bags. The men groaned and began to take them and load them into the waiting vehicles.

"Ok guy's let's order so that we can head back, school starts up at AGU for most of us." Kat said

So they ordered and ate quickly making small talk as they went. Soon enough Tanya had to ask a question about what was the point of football.

"Well it does sound strange to me especially since I've lived in Africa for most of my life." Tanya said

"Well it's a tradition that even the Aussies enjoy playing, right Katherine." Jason said

"Well yes but American football is so much more violent that Aussie football." Kim said

"Exactly football is an antiquated chauvinistic sport with guys rolling around in the dirt pretending to me macho." Katherine said

"Oh really so in other words that makes most of the guys here especially say Billy a chauvinistic moron due to his excellent prowess in said sport." "I believe that you are incorrect in your analysis of the situation." Kim said

"I would highly doubt that our main brain Billy would ever play such a sport that requires no intellectual effort whatsoever." "I believe all of our men to be way too good for that." Kat spat back

"So you are saying that because I was in the science club, debate team, and political science club that it would be beneath me to join such recreational sports due to it may decrease my level of intellectuality." Billy said

"Well yes considering that your mind has the capacity for such things that the ordinary person would never imagine or dream." Kat finished

"Katherine how would you feel if I were to base my view of ballerina's as snobbish, self- centered, spoiled brats that only cared about how good they looked and not about the people around them." "Oh and what if I was stupid enough to say that all blonds are air headed ignorant fools that didn't know up from down." Billy said

"Well you know me well enough to understand that all though that is the stereotype it does NOT apply to me." Katherine said in loudly at first and then hung her head.

"See Kitty Kat you said that you would never been as bigoted and prejudice as your family but look at the statement you just made, I understand that you have come to realize that you did say something wrong." "So for that we will leave it up to you getting into the heat of the moment." Jason said

"I guess subconsciously I did become like my mum and dad guys, Billy and everyone I am so sorry for what I said earlier." "I know that it was wrong of me to make such a statement." Kat finished

"I'm sorry I started all of this stuff I mean I was just curious about this whole football things guys." Tanya said feeling horrible.

"I would have to say that it wasn't your fault for this occurs between Billy and Kat since after they first met, and yet not to this magnitude of disagreement." "You would think that with the way that she and Tommy jab at each other they were brother and sister but I would put more money on her and Billy with the way they go at it." Kim said

"Yeah it's I mean it's the same way with people thinking that Jason and Kim are brother and sister which they most likely are, but with the way that she and Zack go at it makes me wonder if their conclusion is wrong." Trini said

"Alright guys I already paid the tab so lets head home before we hit traffic and we will be back in Angel Grove by 3 tomorrow morning." Trini said

So they all pilled into the waiting vehicles and got ready for the drive home, not knowing that Jason, Rocky, and Tommy would be called for the mission of their lives.

AN: Coming next chapter FOREVER RED AU


	9. Forever Red AU

Love is forever (prequel to Living the ranger life)

By tkrocks219

Chapter Nine: 

FOREVER RED AU:

Several years have passed since our heroes had their weekend getaway. Tommy and Kim had a small wedding at Angel Grove Park with all rangers and ex-rangers past and present in attendance. Jason had walked Kim down the isle due to her not being very close with either her father or stepfather. We now find Tommy, Kim, and Heather at Club Bulkmeir for what they thought would be a relaxing time as a family. They laughed at the antics of Eugene Scullovitch and Farkus Bulkmeir better known as Bulk and Scull to those that grew up with them in Angel Grove.

Soon enough Bulk walked up to the family and handed the phone to Tommy who after finding out it was Andros gestured for Kim to come close to listen in on the conversation.

"What NASADA ok thanks for the call and I'll summon the others." Tommy said as they hung up the phone.

"I have to go and meet up with some of the guys for a while, I'll be back as soon as possible, there is something we need to take care of." Tommy said

"Ok handsome Heather and I will just wait for you here since I know it must be just a guy thing right it will take no more than 3 days tops." Kim said

"Yep remember I love you both and I will be back before you know it alright." Tommy said as he kissed his girls and climbed into his truck and drove down the high way.

At NASADA Hanger B:

"Hey you Carter, Eric and Wes and you must be the newbie Cole from Wildforce I take it." Andros said sizing him up

Soon enough a red sports car whizzes in and who should exit it but Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson better known as TJ former red turbo ranger and blue space ranger. He gave one armed hugs to Andros, Wes, Eric, and Carter and started to "tease the rookie" as most did.

"Ok guys so why are we here and what is our mission?" TJ asked

"Hey guys thanks so much for coming on such short notice." "I'm Rocky De Santos second red morphin ranger and red ninjetti ranger." He said with a smile

Soon enough Tommy walked in and headed towards the rest of the red rangers from each team.

"Thanks so much for coming gentlemen, seeing as everyone is here let's get on board the Mega Ship and head Andros and I will explain the details of the mission." Tommy said

"Wait a minute isn't there another red ranger missing here?" TJ asked

"Yeah but it looks like he isn't going to show so let's head onto the ship." Tommy said as a familiar motorcycle came into view

The man on the bike took off his helmet to reveal Jason Lee Scott original Morphin red ranger, "You guys weren't planning on going on this mission without the original red ranger were you?" Jason said

"I know many of you some more than others." he said this as he smiled at Tommy and Rocky

"We thought you weren't coming bro but we sure are glad to have you aboard." Tommy said

"We have sent a message to Leo red galaxy ranger and Aurico Red Aquitian ranger to meet us at the moon." Andros said

So they all went on board the Mega Ship ready for their mission on the moon. As they all settled around the round table Tommy and Jason put up a screen of Serpentera the warrior zord piloted by Lord Zedd in the morphin years. Apparently some generals of the Machine Empire found its remains on the moon and planned to use it to destroy the earth.

"What Tommy and I are trying to tell you all is that it was hard putting it out of commission once, and we need to do it again or else the earth is in danger." Jason concluded

"I don't know much about this Machine Empire but I do understand when the world needs to be protected." Cole said

As soon as the strategy was put into place DECA announced that they had landed on the moon, and now was the time to go into action.

The general's of the machine empire waited for them and it turned into the battle of their lives. They first sent down cogs to rough up the red rangers a bit. The rangers beat up the cogs and wiped the floor of them all. Then it was time to kill off the generals and scrap Serpentera.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME GUYS" JASON YELLED

The red rangers present fought and destroyed the generals, and Cole went off and blew up Serpentera. It was a great day for the red rangers as the celebrated their victory. They boarded the mega ship and flew back to NASADA satisfied that was until they saw their ladies.

"um guys who in the world is that lady in pink shaking her head and well furious?" Cole asked

"That is Kimberly Hart-Oliver and she is Tommy's wife and Jason's little sister in everything but blood." "She is also known as "THE WRATH" by those red rangers that have pissed her off." T.J said

"THOMAS JAMES OLIVER YOU LEFT YOUR DAUGHTER AND I FOR SO YOU COULD GO OFF INTO SPACE WITH YOUR RED RANGER BUDDIES." KIM YELLED

"YOU JASON LEE SCOTT I SENT YOU OUT FOR MILK NOT TO GO ON SOME SPACE ADVENTURE WITH YOUR BUDDIES." Kat said as she dragged him by his right ear

"ROCKFORD DE SANTOS YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOO DEAD FOR NOT TELLING ME." AISHA SAID

Dana just punched Carter in the gut which sent him reeling in pain; she was a PREGNANT pink ranger. Kim had explained it all to Jen so that she wouldn't come and kill Wes.

"ANDROS AND T.J WHY THE HELL DID YOU TAKE THE ASTRO MEGA SHIP WITHOUT TELLING US." CASSIE AND ASHLEY YELLED

"I am so glad that Kendrix isn't with you guys and neither is Karone, seriously this wrath is enough." Leo said

"Trust me they may still be on Miranoi and KO-35 but they are just as pissed and will deal with you at home." Kim said

"I'm so glad that my wife is on your team Cole at least she knew about what was going on." Eric said

"Taylor is your wife, dude no wonder you were not part of all this drama." Cole said

So that was the end of the Forever Red mission and the near death of many red rangers.

AN: I apologize for the holes in this chapter I never really took the time to recall certain aspects of Forever Red. I stopped watching after Space ended and then I picked it up again at Dino Thunder.


End file.
